


Deckerstar Breakfast

by blondezilla90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Lazy fuck, Reverse Cowgirl, SMUTTY SMUT, basically its sex..sex...and more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: “I want to have sex with you another four times....six actually,” he teased and crinkled his nose. Chloe blushed and wiggled her hips, feeling a stir beneath her that made her gasp.“You are insatiable,” she whispered and bit her lip, letting out a loud squeak as Lucifer pulled her down for a kiss.---Imagine the mojo thing never happened and Chloe and Lucifer actually had sex...another 6 times...or...I lost count idk.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 330





	Deckerstar Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME THIS ALL ON MY TWITTER GC AKA THE """"""""""""INNOCENT""""""""""" LUCI CHAT. THEY MADE ME DO IT. ITS THEIR SIMPING BUTTS THAT PUSHED ME TO DO THIS.
> 
> I love you girls, so fucking much..... <3
> 
> All mistakes are mine and quite frankly idgaf atm lol.

“What is it you truly desire,” Chloe husked as swung her leg over Lucifer, taking a seat on his lower body. The devil bit his lip and his hands came up to clutch her hips, reveling in the feel of her being so close to him. 

“I want to have sex with you another four times....six actually,” he teased and crinkled his nose. Chloe blushed and wiggled her hips, feeling a stir beneath her that made her gasp.

“You are insatiable,” she whispered and bit her lip, letting out a loud squeak as Lucifer pulled her down for a kiss. He shimmied his hips, the sheet separating them sliding down his thighs. His stiff cock bounced up and nestled itself between her ass cheeks, causing Chloe moan. 

“Who said the devil cannot combine food and sex,” he winked and grabbed her phone, holding it out to her. Chloe laughed and unlocked it, ordering breakfast burritos for both of them.

“Done,” she said proudly and held out the device to him. She bit her lip and Lucifer licked his, grasping her hips to lift her up.

“It will take a while till the food is here,” he purred and bucked his hips, easing her down on his cock. She was wet and slid effortlessly down on him. Chloe moaned at the feeling of their bodies connecting, her muscles clenching hard at the welcomed intrusion. She threw her head back and bit her lip, her eyes screwed shut as her back arched.

“I will never get tired of this....of seeing every reaction....hearing every sound I can get out of you,” he whispered and unbuttoned the white dress shirt she was wearing, exposing her breasts. He cupped them and flicked his thumbs over the hardened nubs, his hips grinding into her. Chloe's eyes rolled into the back of her head as another moan escaped her. 

“You are so beautiful.....so perfect,” his voice continued, moving to sit up and capture a nipple with his mouth. He sucked and nibbled as he hugged her body to his, his hands encouraging her to move on top of him. She gasped and writhed, her hips moving on their own accord. He stretched her so deliciously much, every brush of his cock against her walls had her shuddering.

“Lucifer, please,” she keened and tried go gather her bearings, but Lucifer wasn't having it. His mouth, fingers and cock inflicting as much pleasure upon her as he could. She sighed, she moaned and she squeaked, her body buzzing under his ministrations. He was fucking her slow and deep, hitting spots no one had ever hit before. She knew if he kept this up she would come without any stimulation on her clit. 

“Please what?” He breathed as he switched breasts, paying it equal attention. 

“I...I...I am so...close,” she stuttered, her hips swaying in search of release. Lucifer chuckled at her current state, his teeth digging into the flesh of her nipple. The hand on her lower back pushed her pelvis closer to his as he ground his hips into her, rotating in a circular motion against her g-spot.

“Come for me,” he husked and Chloe threw her head back. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as her walls spasm around him, a gush of wetness releasing itself as she came. Her voice was hoarse as she screamed and her entire body shuddered. Lucifer watched her in amazement and a particular hard clenched triggered his own orgasm, spurting deep into her body. Chloe grew slack against him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her. She was heaving, trying to refill her lungs with the oxygen she so desperately needed. Her entire body was humming in contentment and the little aftershocks of her climax rocked through her body and ended in the pit of her stomach. 

“What a sight,” he mumbled and cradled her in his arms, laying down on his back with her on top. Chloe did not move a muscles and let him do as he pleased, too happy and thoroughly fucked to care.

“You are....not...so bad yourself.” Her voice slowly came back after several minutes, raising her head to look at Lucifer. As soon as her eyes connected with his, she felt a stir inside her body.

“Really?” She asked shocked and bucked her hips, causing a fully erect Lucifer to slip out of her. She felt their combined juices leaking out, which seemed to only fuel Lucifer's desire.

“Cannot help myself, detective,” he purred and rolled them over so she was laying beneath him. Chloe giggled as her legs plopped down on the bed. 

“It will be another 15 minutes till breakfast arrives....but I am hungry for some Deckerstar buffet.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Chloe scrunched up her nose.

“Did you just..?...Luciiiiii-fer.... ewwww...” She exclaimed in disbelieve and watched him as he let his lips slide over her front, placing butterfly kisses all over her torso. 

“I simply offer my services of cleaning up the mess I make,” he winked and dipped his tongue into her belly button. Chloe groaned at the sight and her thighs parted, causing Lucifer to laugh in delight. 

“It does not seem like you mind much....been a while since someone tested how many orgasms it takes for Chloe Decker to reach her limit?” His voice was playful and Chloe rolled her eyes, letting out a huff as she laid back on the pillows. She wasn't going to answer, but he knew very well that no other man on this planet had the stamina he had. One that could actually hold up with the one of a woman.

“LUCIFER,” she shrieked as he suddenly dove between her legs, his tongue going straight for his meal. She felt him lap up the wetness on her thighs and her crotch, moaning at their combined essences. It caused her pussy to throb with need, the fire for him refueling itself and burning brighter than before. 

“So....hmmm...good.” He nipped, he licked and sucked at every inch of her thighs and crotch, strategically avoiding the place where she wanted to feel him most. Chloe's hips bucked wildly and her pussy tried chasing his mouth. 

“Frustrated?” He quipped as he pulled away to admire his work, licking his lips at the sight of her swollen clit and glistening opening. He finally took pity on her and leaned down to swipe his tongue over her opening, gathering a generous amount of her wetness to swirl it around her clit. She gasped at the sensations, but she hated how quickly he could rile her up.

“Fuck...Lucifer.....,” she whined as her hand grabbed a hold of his hair, tugging him hard. His laugh vibrated against her as his tongue dipped deep into her body. She heaved and arched her back, her thighs clenching around his head. She was so close it was actually ridiculous.

“What do you want?” He asked and used his hands to hold down her thighs, trying to regain some control of her.

“Fingers...tongue...I....I don't....I am so close,” she whined. Lucifer nodded his head and assaulted her clit with his mouth, two of his fingers sliding into her. She writhed and shook, feeling a tingle spread throughout her being and ending in her lower body, resulting in another gush of wetness soaking Lucifer's hand.

“Fuck....” She pressed as sweat dripped down her forehead, her body convulsing as he sucked her clit between his teeth and rubbed his tongue over the very tip. His fingers simultaneously pressed against the rough patch of skin on her upper wall. With a loud wail her body tensed as she came, her muscles tightening around him so hard he thought she might break his bones. 

“Chloe,” he husked as he watched her, his fingers gently touching her as she rode out her peak. White spots danced across her vision and Chloe went slack, her body shaking with the aftermath of two intense orgasms. 

_Why the fuck did she wait so long?_

Lucifer smiled and let his tongue roam her pussy, gathering every drop of the juices that soaked her. He loved the salty and tangy taste, truly the best he had ever had. Once his job was done he wiped his face on his arms and slid up her body, scattering kisses all over her. With every touch her body twitched and she fought the need to push him away, craving the heat to calm her racing heart. 

“You are magnificent,” he whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her sweaty body, pressing a kiss to her temple as she snuggled closer to him. 

“You are...not too bad...yourself.” Her voice was raspy and sounded tired. Her body was in a limbo of exhaustion and a full fledged energy burst, every touch of his fingertips reigniting the need to be connected with him. 

“Delivery for Decker?” Echoed through the penthouse after a loud ding of the elevator announced someone else arrived upstairs.

“I'll take care of it,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to her neck, slipping out of bed completely naked and hard as a rock. Chloe bit her lip as she watched his cock bounce, his muscles rippling as he grabbed his robe to slip it on. This man will be the death of her one way or another she thought as she smiled and snuggled further into the pillows, her eyes closing from exhaustion.

Xxx

A little while later Chloe woke up as the smell of coffee invaded her senses. She took a deep breath and stretched her muscles, a loud yawn escaping her. She felt sticky all over her body and the longer she thought about it, the less she cared. She rolled over in Lucifer's massive bed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side. She shivered a little as her warm feet hit the cold floor, shrugging off the white dress shirt she was wearing. She looked around and squinted her eyes, spotting the deep red one Lucifer had on last night. She grinned at the memory of taking it off and scrambled out of bed to grab it, slipping it on while making her way into the open space of the penthouse. 

“Good Morning again, detective,” he winked as he poured some coffee into a mug, holding it out to Chloe. “Looking stunning always.”

“I look like a mess,” she mumbled as she grabbed the mug from him, her free hand running through her sweaty and knotted hair. It was going to be a bitch to get those out again. 

“A beautiful mess,” he countered and moved closer to press his lips to her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close. Chloe smiled and took a big sip of her coffee, her body craving the caffeine. 

“What time is it?” She asked as she sat down on one of the bar stools, leaning over the plate of food to inhale its scent. 

“10:30 am,” he answered and sat down next to her, taking a big swig of his coffee, raising an eyebrow as she coughed loudly next to him.

“Damn...Lucifer....I am....work...,” she stuttered. 

“No worries, love. I called Miss Lopez and told her to cover for you. A new body hasn't dropped and the Lieutenant is at some conference, so nobody will know.” He winked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Really? I am gonna take a shower and eat my bre...” Chloe started to ramble as she was about to get up, but Lucifer wrapped his arms around her hips to stop her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and placed a kiss there, his hold tightening on her. 

“Relax detective...for once in your life...please.....Miss Lopez said if a new body drops we will be the first to know and....,” he let his lips glide up over her jaw to nip at it, “to quote her: Get some, Decker.....you deserve it.”

“Ella,” Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled as she sat down, turning her head to look at Lucifer. “You're lucky I like you...”

"Indeed I am...now let's enjoy breakfast and afterwards we will explore the shower together to get cleaned up.” He winked at her and loosened his arms, turning on his stool to dig into his burrito. Chloe's stomach rumbled at the sight and it was than she noticed just how hungry she was. The two started to eat in silence and enjoyed each others company, until Chloe took a big bite of her burrito and some of the sauce dripped down on her chin. Lucifer's eyes sparkled at the sight and he leaned closer to the detective, his fingers gripping her chin to turn her head towards him.

“You got...something....right there,” he husked and leaned in, running his tongue over her chin to clean it. Chloe shivered and closed her eyes for a second, clamping her thighs as arousal pooled between them. 

_What the fuck was wrong with her._

It seemed the sexual tension of the past four years was unrevealing itself in a span of a few hours. She had a taste of the sweetness and now she craved more.

“Lucifer...I am eating.” She tried her best to put on her detective voice, suspecting that it probably turned him on even more.

“Don't mind me,” he whispered and leaned in to press his lips to her jaw, his left hand reaching out to run his fingertips over her thigh lazily. Chloe tried her best to ignore it, picking up her burrito to resume eating. Every fiber of her being was screaming to just give in, but she tried to ignore his ministrations and temptation of ravishing him right here on his bar stool.

“How's breakfast?” He husked and ran his tongue over her neck, wrapping his lips around her earlobe to suck it gently. 

“Good,” she answered sharply and closed her eyes as she chewed. She felt his hands draw bigger circles on her thigh, his fingers pushing up the fabric of his shirt. Her thighs tensed a little and Lucifer chuckled against her ear, biting her earlobe as his fingers ran all the way up to the nook of her crotch. 

“That's good....very good.” His voice was slow and smooth, causing a shiver to rundown her spine. Lucifer noticed the effect he had on her and set it as his goal to peel away her resistance with just that.

“Hmmm the burrito...is good, but not as good...as you....I love burying my face between your legs, nibbling and sucking at your lips to drive you crazy.” Chloe swallowed hard as she tried to ignore him, the picture of what he was saying creeping up in her mind anyway.

“I love running my tongue over your clit and elicit that little sound from you in the back of your throat.... and don't get me started on fucking you with my tongue....My wildest dreams consist of you sitting on my face and riding my tongue till you cannot come anymore.” Her jaw went slack and her thighs relaxed, her arousal far greater than she expected. Lucifer smirked triumphantly and let his hand slip between her thighs, the pad of his fingers brushing over her engorged bundle of nerves. 

“Lucifer,” she moaned and dropped the burrito on her plat, gripping the edge of the bar to hold herself steady.

“Yes love?” He asked teasingly and pushed her thighs apart, his hand cupping her dripping core. She gasped at the contact and scooted closer to the edge of the stool, her muscles clamping around nothing.

“Just...shut up...and....hnggg,” she groaned and turned to grab him by his robe, pulling him in for a fierce and needy kiss. Their teeth clashed together as Chloe ran her tongue over them, seeking out his wet muscles to brush against it. Lucifer mimicked the movement of his tongue with his fingers, swirling around her sensitive core. 

“Fuck …. me....” she rasped as she pulled away to gasp for air. Lucifer nodded his head and quickly discarded his robe, his cock springing up and already dripping with precum. Chloe licked her lips at the sight and squealed as he ripped open the shirt she was wearing, twirling her around so he could pull her on his lap. Her hands were firmly planted on the bar, her lower body solely being held by Lucifer's hands and thighs. Her legs were uselessly dangling in the air, until he helped her place them on the footrest of the bar. He licked his lips as his cock brushed over her ass, her hips wiggling to increase the friction. 

“Chloe....you are...perfect,” he husked and leaned in to run his tongue along her spine, his hands grabbing her to lift her up enough so he was able to slide into her body. Chloe's voice boomed through the penthouse as he filled her up all the way, the tip of his dick nudging at her cervix. A slight pang of pain ended his journey and Chloe moaned even more at the feeling. 

Fuck he was big.

“Please Lucifer....” At this point she was a garbled mess and even Lucifer had a hard time keeping himself in check. He shifted slightly and used the momentum to help her move, guiding her as she fucked him in reverse cowgirl. He let his limbs slide around her body to pull her back against his chest and he ground her body down on his. He peeked over her shoulder and nearly came at the sight of her heaving breast and quivering thighs from the strain of not slipping of the foot rest. He bit her shoulder and gave her a few more thrusts, holding her tightly as he moved off the stool and placed her feet on the ground. One arm grabbed hers to anchor them behind her back and the other steadied her hips as he frantically started to thrust hard and fast. 

“HOLY...SHIIIIIT....,” Chloe screamed as her body bowed, her breasts squished against the bar. She couldn't do much other than let Lucifer do all the work and currently she wasn't sure she could do anything other than fall to the ground anyway. Lucifer enjoyed himself as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled their ears, his hips plunging into her at a rapid pace. Her body burned with the strain of accommodating him, but she wanted more. More of him.

“Lucifer please, “ she sobbed and a hand slid around her throat to pull her back, his other letting go of her arms to move down to their joined bodies. Her arms flailed wildly as she had no control over them, trusting Lucifer would catch her if she fell. 

“Let go, Chloe...I got you.” His voice was laced with gasps for air and Chloe felt her legs go slack as his fingers pinched and rubbed her clit hard. She howled as the wave of her orgasm overtook her, her vision going temporarily black as she wrung for air.

“Yes.....oh my father...,” he rasped as his hips stuttered and he came deep in her body. Lucifer clung to her as he felt her going limp, her head lolling to the side for a moment. He heaved and tried to gasp for air, his lips seeking hers in a frantic kiss. That seemed to bring Chloe back to earth and she responded weakly, her lower body spasming around him uncontrollably. For several minutes neither of them moved, Lucifer holding on to Chloe as their bodies calmed. He had had sex many many times throughout his life, but nothing had been as intense as this before. Even he felt like he was going to be worn out by the end of the day. 

“Hmmmmmpppfffffgggg,” Chloe moaned as she tried to gather her bearings. Her arms lifted only inches before flopping back down, the sweat on her body drying. She almost violently shivered as a breeze from outside hit her, causing Lucifer to furrow his brows.

“You okay?” His voice was raspy and Chloe shivered once more, nodding her head. 

“Cold,” she murmured and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. With a loud whoosh and a warm breeze, Chloe was suddenly wrapped in two large, shiny, white wings. She marveled at the feel of the soft feathers caressing her body, providing it with warmth as she calmed down. 

“Better?” Chloe nodded her head and snuggled into Lucifer and his wings, feeling content and happy. A smile spread across her face, turning her head to press her lips to Lucifer's cheek.

“Love you,” she purred against it and the devil felt his heart skip a beat. Finally being able to move again, he shifted Chloe in his arms and picked her up, his wings shielding her from the outside world. He cupped he cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips, leaning in to peck them gently. 

“And I you.”As he held on to her he made his way to the bathroom, both in dire need of a shower. The only issues was he did not know if Chloe's legs were able to hold her up to stand, so instead he sat down on the edge of the corner tub with her in his lap and reached out to turn the tap on.

“I realized I have never been in your bathroom before,” she spoke tiredly and and let her gaze wander around. There was a shower as big as her own bathroom, two sinks, a toilet and bidet and a massive corner tub that could at least fit five people. 

Of course his bathroom was nearly as big as her entire apartment. 

“Something amusing you, detective?” Lucifer asked as he tested the water, grabbing different bottles to put their contents into the water, all the while holding on to Chloe in his lap.

“Nothing....you have a lot of bath stuff for a guy....lavender?” She giggled once more and Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

“Even the devil likes to relax,” he retorted and nipped at her earlobe. Once the bathtub was completely full and bubbles were covering its surface, Lucifer folded in his wings and lowered Chloe into the spacious tub, sitting down right next to her. She moaned at the warm water engulfing her, her muscles relaxing immediately.

“I could get used to this,” she murmured and let herself dive under water, waiting a few seconds to resurface. Lucifer watched her in awe and smiled, leaning back himself to relax. 

“You are always welcome to use my tub Detective,” he laughed and reached out to pull her closer, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. She closed her eyes and nodded her head, leaning against his sturdy chest. For the longest time neither of them talked and they both simply enjoyed each others company. That was until a load rumble disturbed the quietness in the room.

“Someone is still hungry.” Lucifer laughed as Chloe blushed and shrugged her her shoulders.

“You did not really let me finish my breakfast and the calories we burned in the mean time....I might need to eat an entire horse.” She giggled and Lucifer smiled, reaching for the loofah and body wash resting on the edge of the bathtub. He lathered it in a generous amount of the vanilla smelling substance, moving so he could start washing Chloe.

“You do know I can wash myself.” She retorted, but did not stop him. He placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and nodded his head.

“I know, but I like taking care of you.” His voice was low and laced with something she could not pinpoint. Instead she relaxed and let him perform his magic on her. He ran the loofah all over her body, making sure she was completely covered in suds. Without giving it a thought, he ran it over the inside of her thighs, a small gasp escaping Chloe's lips. His eyes crinkled and a mischievous smile grazed his features. He threw away the loofah and now used his hands, gently caressing the soft skin between her legs.

“Again?” Chloe giggled and turned her head to capture his lips, placing a gentle kiss on them. He only nodded his head and let his hand lazily run up and down, his fingers ghosting over her swollen lips. 

“I don't see you complaining,” he winked and ran a finger over her clit, gently rubbing it as Chloe's legs fell open. “It seems like I will get what I truly desire, huh?” 

“Shut up,” she scolded him and wrapped her arms around his, his digits gently applying pressure to her bundle of nerves. Chloe moaned and wiggled as his hand slid further down, probing at her entrance to gather some of her slickness. At the feel if it, Lucifer's cock twitched against her thighs and the detective bit her lower lip as she reached out. Her hand closed around his manhood and started to move in the same rhythm he was stroking her. The two basked in the feel of each other, their breaths low as they caressed each others most intimate parts. It was beyond anything either one of them had experienced before. 

“Oh Chloe,” Lucifer moaned as her thumb swiped over his tip, his fingers circling her clit a bit faster.

“A little bit..harder please,” she gasped and bucked her hips. She mewled as he obliged. Her breath grew quicker and she clenched her muscles, letting out a small cry as she reached her peak. Lucifer stared at her in utter amazement, watching her as she tumbled down from her high, his fingers caressing to prolong her pleasure. 

“Hmmm....don't ever stop doing that,” she whispered and shifted, pressing her mouth to his. They kissed lazily, tongues exploring each others mouths as his hand remained on her core, holding it as her hand resumed pumping his fully erect cock. Her body was humming with pleasure, but she knew this wasn't the end. She needed more of him, she needed all of him, but this time she wanted him on top of her, pressing her down into the bed.

“Let's finish up here and move this elsewhere,” he winked and the two of them parted only long enough to finish washing their bodies and hair. Lucifer stepped out first and grabbed a towel to wrap himself in it, watching Chloe closely as she got up. Water was dripping down her body and Lucifer bit his lip, his cock still painfully hard from before. It twitched and Chloe laughed, raising her arms above her head to put on a little show for him.

“Like what you are seeing?” She giggled and squeaked as he grabbed her and listed her out of the tub, wrapping a second towel around her.

“You know I do,” he huskily replied and pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. She felt her body tingle and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close, deepening the lip lock between them.

“Let's go,” she husked as she pulled away, grabbing his hand to lead him through the penthouse. He followed her like a puppy, toweling himself off as they reached his bedroom. 

“You do know if it was up to me, we would never leave this apartment ever again.” 

“I know, but eventually I will need food....more than a half eaten burrito,” she giggled and dried herself off, dropping the towel to the ground once she finished. 

“Let me set up something and we can get back to where we left off in the tub,” he winked and searched for his phone, frantically typing out a message. Chloe grew impatient and sauntered over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling him close. He eyed her from above and felt his knees buckle when her lips closed around his cock, sucking him hard down her throat. 

“Holy shit,” he swore and threw his phone away, his hand cupping her head as her nose bumped his lower body. His balls twitched and he blinked his eyes several time as Chloe swallowed around him and slowly moved back.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well,” she rasped and went back in, swirling her tongue around his tip. She cupped his balls and twirled them between her fingers, taking a deep breathe before letting him slide down her throat once more. Lucifer felt like he was going to combust any second. 

“Please Chloe...please let me taste you.....,” he rasped and she released him with a loud pop. Her nose crinkled adorably as she looked up at him, waiting for him to lay down on the bed. 

“I guess all your desires will be fulfilled today.” She winked and Lucifer watched as she crawled up on the bed and threw her legs over his chest, her pussy right in his face. He groaned at the sight and licked his lips, craning his neck to suck at her dripping core. Chloe moaned and seated herself on his face, leaning down to wrap her lips around his erection once more. Lucifer nearly choked on the juices dripping from Chloe, who seemed to enjoy the pleasure she was inflicting upon him. Her mouth and tongue swirled around him, her throat occasionally contracting around him as she slid him down as far as she could take him. She was in complete control, her hips rubbing down on his face. He licked her clit and sucked, only to have her shift and impale herself on his tongue. He just held still as she rode his face, groaning loudly as her finger moved between his legs to message his perineum. 

“I am so close.” His voice was strained and Chloe smiled as she pulled her head up, looking behind her as his tongue was once again buried deep in her body.

“I want you to come in me, Lucifer,” she husked. That was all it took for him to grab her and throw her on the bed, rolling over and shifting to hover above her. “With pleasure.” 

Chloe spread her legs as wide as she could, her arms coming around his neck as he pressed his mouth to her swollen lips. With a quick shift of his hips he was lined up at her entrance, pushing forward to slide his cock deep into her body. They moaned in union and Lucifer set a frantic pace as he fucked her into the bed. His hips snapped harder and faster with every moan and sigh that escaped her, her legs coming up his sides to grant him better access. He pushed himself up a little and rested his knees parallel to her body, his arms sliding underneath her joints to press them open and further against her body. 

“Holy fuck....fuck...Lucifer,” she whined, her hands gripping his ass to encourage him to move faster. He was out of breath and his arms shook with the strain of keeping up his pace, but he was not gonna let up until she came around him. 

“Touch yourself,” he rasped out and leaned back, her body sliding up the bed with every hard shove. Chloe's ears rung as her entire body shook with pleasure, her hand letting go of his butt to slide between them. Lucifer watched as she rubbed her clit furiously, hoisting up her legs to change his angle. That was all it took for Chloe, she screamed as her orgasm reached its peak. She trashed and moaned, a gush of wetness pressing against his cock as she came. It spilled out around him and Lucifer lost all of his control, thrusting a few time more until the tension snapped and he emptied himself into her with several strong bursts. He collapsed on top of her and Chloe wrapped her limbs around him tightly. They shook and panted with the aftermath of their climaxes, neither of them willing to move a muscle. Chloe was content holding him, his entire weight pressing her into the mattress. She felt him go entirely limp, but she did not care. She basked in the afterglow, her hands lazily stroking up and down his spine to calm him down. 

“I love you....so much,” she murmured into his air and closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. She hadn't felt this happy and complete in years and she was glad she finally let him. 

Devil or angel, she didn't care. 

He was hers and that was all that mattered.


End file.
